This invention relates to a fish-bite signaling device and has reference, more particularly, to a light signaling device which may be readily attached to the tip-up of an ice fishing rig. The invention comprises an attachment for a conventional-type ice fishing tip-up, said attachment employing a specially adapted flashlight-like device and using the source of light as a visual signal, the light being normally off but coming on automatically when a fish has made a strike at a baited hook on the rig and activated the signal arm of the tip-up rig.